BETTER TOGETHER
by SageHillton
Summary: This is a story about young Loki and Thor who are sent to High School in Earth as a punishment.How will they solve the problems what ordinary humans face? How will they assimilate into the community of a High School? Well if you wanna know you have to read the story. But I want to warn you that I am Hungarian so you can correct me if I use wrong expressions.:DTerrible summary,sorry
1. Chapter 1

BETTER TOGETHER

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Hi Guys! I have just become a member of fanfiction. This is my very first story and what is mentionable is that I am a Hungarian girl, so be patient with me if I misuse anything…._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy the story :D_**

It was an ordinary night in Asgard. Everything seemed normal. At least almost everything...

"What have you done?" a young man whispered in an angry tone.

"We just wanted to have training…"answered the other young man.

"Oh that's just nice. Training? In the middle of the night? You should think before you act!"

"It doesn't matter now since we already have the problem"

The other sighted in misbelief. "Why did you call me here?" asked he finally.

"If you could help to make this mess disappear I would appreciate it…" answered carefully the one who was asked.

"Of course…how do you manage to explain this to Father?"

"I don't know yet brother, but I hope you will be my partner in it…"

"Thor! Hide! Guards are coming!" warned a girl from the group of the trouble makers.

Thor grabbed the other young man's arm and pulled him behind a high stanchion. They watched as two guard approach towards the area with the mess was created by the group.

"Great! What now?" asked sarcastically the young man from Thor.

"Hold on. I have a plan" answered Thor with a smile. The other looked at him questioningly. Thor stood up and started to walk toward the guards. "Evening!" he said loudly. The young man who watched his brother slapped his face. The guards turned to Thor who has just wanted to start a long explanation what the guards didn't wait to begin. They grabbed Thor and pulled him towards the Palace.

"Wait!" said the young man as he stood up. " Can't we just discuss the problem together, gentlemen?" he asked gently with a smile. The two guards shared a look then one of them headed to the direction of the young man and grabbed him too. "Wait…does this mean a _Maybe_?"

* * *

"Again and again you cause trouble…"said the King of Asgard with a disappointed voice. " I punished you time to time but it seems useless. Now then, what should I do with the two of you?"

"Father, let me explain…Firstly, Thor caused the problem and I didn't take part of it, secondly,…"

"Wait! Didn't you tell me that you would help?" interrupted Thor.

"No I didn't say anything like that."

"What kind of brother you are? You leave me alone in trouble!"

"That kind of brother who tired of getting his own back to protect you!"

"Enough!" shouted the King. "Loki, is that true that you weren't in the group who were the mess caused by?"

"That's true, Father" answered Loki with a smile of satisfaction.

"Then why were you at the scene with Thor when the guards arrived?" asked Odin.

"I…Thor called to…." Started Loki but he didn't really know how to continue.

"Yes I assumed. You are partner in crime, son."

"But…."

"No but! Enough! You bring shame to me! I have to figure out how to stop the process of troubles you create. But for now, your task will be to clean up the mess you have made"

Loki smiled at that statement. It is an easy task.

"But you have to accomplish it without Thor's strength and Loki's magic. While you will be doing this I can discuss what will your punishment be to learn your lesson once and for all."

"But how are we supposed to do the task with the lack of magic and strength?" asked Thor confused.

"Like the mortals would do. With patience and intellect." Said Odin and with that the argument was ended.

* * *

Odin stood on a terrace of the palace, watching his sons grumbling and arguing at the square.

"Are you sure this is the best way to teach them?" asked Frigga in a worried tone.

"This is the only way for them to learn how to use their senses before their abilities of using magic and strength. Also, there is the possibility to become real brothers in not just thought but in hard times and fight."

Frigga sighted. She didn't feel convinced. "I hope you are right" she managed to say in the end as she went inside. _"But a High School in EARTH?"_ she thought still worried.

* * *

 ** _End of chapter one. Hope you liked it! I try to create a great story with excitement and fun. Please feel free to review, not just your opinion but mistakes too. I am preparing for the English language exam, so it can be helpful._**

 ** _Bye for now. Waiting for comments :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

BETTER TOGETHER

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Hello everyone! I hope more people will read my story. I am working on it to make it exciting for you. Also, since I am a student and preparing for exam, sorry if sometimes I will be late with updates. What I can promise is I will try to publish a chapter weekly. Enjoy your reading. :D**_

"I have never been so tired" complained Loki as he reached his bed and fell on it. The last two days were spent by the two brother to accomplish the task that Odin appointed for them. Without magic and strength they had to use ropes and machines to remove the debris.

"I feel the same way, brother. At least we finished and have to never do that again." answered Thor with a relaxed and relieved tone.

"Don't be so sure. Father told us that he would give us a punishment that change our behaviour. That will be worse than the last two days I'm afraid." Said Loki still facing the bed's sheet.

"Oh come on! You can't be this negative! Be hopeful! Father is an elderly man now. Maybe he just forgets about the whole punishment thing and let us be."

Loki smirked. "You can't be this positive!" repeated Loki sarcastically his brother's previous statement. "But, I hope you are right" answered the young man. He really didn't want to be punished again. Last time Odin took his magic for two months which seemed an eternity. Thor always got small punishments. They weren't punishments, more like to be corrections. Always Loki was the one who had to suffer.

"Anyway… I am going to have a training or at least a little fight. I miss it so much" Thor said finally, breaking the silence.

"Training? After we got into trouble because your little practice you still want to go to another training? Father is right. You are never gonna learn your lesson! That's why we will get a very hard punishment from Odin this time…" Loki said angrily as he finally sat up.

"Hey! It's not all my fault! You could clean up the mess in time before the guards arrived. Then we wouldn't be in trouble at all!" said Thor loudly.

"Don't you dare blame me! It wouldn't be a mess if you and your friends didn't have a crazy thought to have training in the middle of the night!"

"Kham…" The sound was made by a guard standing in the door. "The King wants to see you"

Loki calmed himself before he answered. "Thank you. We are going"

Thor sighted. "That means I have to miss the training for now…"

 **O**

"Welcome my sons" Odin greeted Thor and Loki. "I am pleased to see that you have managed to finish your task."

Thor smiled at this statement and turned over to Loki with the face 'I told you'. Loki rolled his eyes. What was more important to Loki was Frigga, standing next to Odin. Usually Frigga was present when Odin wanted to discuss very significant subjects.

"As you may remember I told you that I will give you, let's say, a lesson to develop your behaviour." started Odin.

Then, Loki turned to Thor with the face of 'I told you'.

"I found the best way to teach you. It will not hurt but it might be a hard time for you." Continued Odin. "We have talked about it with your Mother and we considered it a great idea to send you to Earth into a school made for humans." When Odin finished his speech, Loki and Thor was shocked.

"What? A human school?" asked Loki almost fainting. "I don't consider it a great idea, since humans would easily recognise that we are not one of them." Said the young man finally composed himself and used his silver tongue.

"Don't worry about such little problems. I can spell the members of the place to think you are just new comers from another human school." Answered Odin with a victorious smile.

"And what time we have to start this thing… This school or whatever?" asked Thor in disbelief.

"Tomorrow you are going to leave Asgard." Odin informed them bringing them back to have a shock again.

 **O**

Loki and Thor stood on the end of the Bifrost next to each other in silence. Odin had already arranged everything for them, so their only job was to use the Bifrost to get to Earth. But they just stood.

"How long do we have to stay in your opinion?" asked Thor, breaking the deep silence.

"No idea… "Sighted Loki. "But we have to leave now"

"Yeah, I'm afraid."

The two Asgardian shared a look then stepped through the Bifrost to face their punishment.

 **O**

Odin rented a flat for them, where they could stay, while they were on Earth. They entered the flat as soon as they found it. It was in New York, so they spent two hours questioning citizens about the location of the address.

The flat weren't too big, it was just enough for them. It had a kitchen with a table in the middle of it, a living room which opened from the kitchen and there were steps which led to upstairs where the bedrooms and the bathroom could be found.

"It's actually not bad at all" Thor noted as he jumped on the couch.

"Yeah, It seems bearable." Agreed Loki. "But we have work to do."

Thor faced his brother questioningly. Loki rolled his eyes and let himself a sigh.

"We have to buy Midgardian clothes and some kind of things, called 'stationery' for school or whatever." Explained Loki in an inpatient tone.

"Alright. Then you buy all the stuff and I get some food for us. Deal?"

"No. Getting food is much easier"

"Yes, but I am older and I am in charge then." Said Thor proudly.

"Fine." Loki agreed finally as he left the flat to find a place called shop. Thor smiled and as Loki left the house jumped while he straightened his arms to the air, celebrating his victory.

 **O**

 **That's all for now' Hope you liked it enough to keep your interest in my story. :D Next chapter will give more information about getting the food and stuff, also a little sight into High school.**

 **Review, since I really like to read reviews. :D**

 **See ya in one week!**


	3. Chapter 3

BETTER TOGETHER

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Hello Guys! Here is the next chapter! And thanks for the reviews, however I got only a few, I appreciate them. :D Enjoy your reading!**_

Loki entered a small building which was called a shop. He started to walk slowly, first unsure how he was supposed to find anything in this place, then about how the staff looked like what he was searching for. He stood confused in the middle of an aisle where various types of vegetables were placed.

"Can I help you?" asked a kind voice behind Loki.

"Yes please. I am looking for…erm…stationery?" said Loki, but it sounded more like a question.

The girl laughed, before answered. "You are new here, aren't you? Anyway, the pens, notebooks and things like that are at the aisle, two rows farther."

Loki nodded hesitantly. The girl shook her head. "You have no idea what I am talking about, right? Never mind, I'll show you."

Loki smiled and followed the young girl, who walked towards another aisle purposefully. When she reached the aisle, she stopped. "You arrived at your destination Sir" she said jokingly.

Loki smirked. "Thanks, but before you go, could you show where the aisle with clothes is?"

The girl thought for a moment. "What if we make a deal? I'll help you find everything you wanna buy and you help me take out the things that I'll buy to my car. What do you think?"

"Hmm… alright." Answered Loki finally.

"Then, deal!" said the girl as she stretched out her hand toward Loki.

Loki accepted and shook her hand slowly, not sure what he was doing.

"I am Sydney Gardner by the way." She said while they were picking up pens and notebooks for Loki.

"Nice to meet you, Sydney. I am Lo… Lukas Parker" answered Loki. He hated the name Parker. It was weird and didn't suit him, but it was necessary to have a common surname, so the people don't get suspicious.

"Nice to meet you too, Lukas" she said as they continued their shopping mission.

After a few hours, they finished collecting products and Sydney headed to an area where from very strange noises came. She stopped at a moving black table and she started to take the things on the moving table. Loki helped her and when they finished the packing a sitting girl checked the products.

"39.66 dollars" said the girl as she checked the last item. Sydney took out a card and paid the bill. Then she gave the stuff to Loki and headed to the exit.

"Thank you again" said Loki a when they packed everything into Sydney's car.

"You're welcome" she said as she sat into the car and drove away.

 **O**

"What took so long?" asked Thor when Loki arrived. There were some boxes of pizza on the kitchen table.

"I needed to buy clothes and I had no idea what your size is." Said Loki in an annoyed tone. "What is for dinner?"

"Pizza! It is very delicious. Taste it!"

Loki walked to the table, took a piece of pizza and took a bite. "Hmm. It's incredibly great!"

Thor smiled. "So what about the school stuff you had to buy? Did you find everything?" sked Thor.

"Yes, since a girl helped." Said Loki with mouth full.

"A girl? Really brother? Was she pretty?" asked Thor as he lifted his eyebrows.

"She was helpful" said Loki, ending the subject.

Thor nodded. _'I will find out about this girl.'_ Thought Thor to himself. "Then, let me see what you bought for me!"

 **O**

 _Beep, beep._ The alarm clock signed that it was time to wake up. Loki grumbled and took up the noisy clock and threw it through the room. After a while he got up and rubbed his eyes. He looked up on the clock which was hanging on the wall. It shown the time was 8:00 a.m.

"Oh for Odin's sake!" shouted Loki in realization as he jumped up from the bed and started to search for his clothes. "Thor! Get up! We are gonna be late!"

In five minutes Loki was ready to get to school, but Thor was nowhere. He searched through the whole flat but he didn't find his brother. After 10 minutes he gave up, and left the flat.

He was running to the bus stop when he saw the vehicle closing its doors and it started to leave.

"No, no, no!" Loki shouted but it was too late. The bus left the bus stop and Loki watched desperately as it slowly disappeared in the distance. He thought for a moment and then started to run again. He didn't stop until he saw the school. He checked his watch. 8:25. _Come on, Loki! You can do it!_ He thought as he ran toward the building. He was running through the corridors fast when someone stepped in his way and they collided.

"Hey! Watch your step!" the guy said as he stood up.

"Sorry!" responded Loki as he started running again. He looked for the room where the history class would begin in one minute. Then he finally saw it and stepped in without thinking. He stopped as everybody in the room stared at him.

"Good morning, Mr….?" the teacher greeted him.

"Erm…Parker, Lukas Parker." Answered Loki.

"Oh you are the new student. Then, before you sit would you introduce yourself?" asked the man.

"Well…. I came here from Mystic with my brother." Said Loki the background story which Odin told them to learn.

"My name is Mr. Stuart Baker" said the teacher as he nodded and showed him to take a place. Loki sat between a brown-skinned guy and a muscled, big boy.

"Welcome to our high school. I'm Cole." He said with a wink to Loki.

"Thanks" answered Loki, then he paid attention to Mr. Baker.

 **O**

When History ended Cole went after Loki.

"Wait Lukas!" shouted Cole.

Loki turned with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What's your next lesson dude?" asked Cole as he reached Loki.

"I think… P.E.?"

"Cool! Then I go with you" said Cole happily. While they were walking to the dressing rooms Cole was talking without a stop.

"So, I know everything what you have to know about the school. Feel free to ask." Finished Cole finally as they stepped into the dressing room.

"What's the name of the boy who sat next to me during History?" asked Loki while they were changing clothes.

"Oh you don't wanna know him from close, believe me. He is Justin, the best runner in the school. He always beats up the 'fresh meat' if you understand what I mean. It would be better to keep off him." Said Cole.

When they finished changing clothes they went out to the sport court.

"Good morning ladies!" said a tall and bulked up man. "Let's start with some warming up running."

The boys started running in silence.

"And who is he?" asked Loki from Cole, pointed to the tall, muscled man.

"He is Dennis Gregory, the P.E. teacher. There are some gossips about him, like he once was a soldier, or he is a serial killer."

"Nice" said Loki.

"Alright, today we measure how fast you are. Go to the start and stand in a line after each other. When I sign you start running as fast as you can. Clear?" gave the commandments Mr. Gregory.

The group of boys nodded and they did what they were told to do. There were some very fast runners but most of them were like the average. Then, Justin, the boy who sat next to Loki, stood to the line and started running when the teacher gave the sign. He was very fast.

"9.50! Unbelievable Justin!" shouted Mr. Gregory.

Then Loki stood to the line.

"Good luck" said Cole behind him.

Then Mr. Gregory signed and Loki started running as fast as he could. When he reached the finish line he stopped, panting.

"9.48! New record! What's your name son?" asked Mr. Gregory.

"…Lukas…" said Loki between to wheezes.

"Congratulation! You are in the running team Lukas!" said the teacher.

The other boys gave Loki appreciating looks, some of them patted his back. Cole was exulting. Then came Justin.

"Not bad, skinny. But you won't take my place without a fight. Meet me at the parking after school" said Justin with a threatening look and then walked away.

Cole and Loki shared a scared look.

"I'm sorry man, but you're dead." Said Cole to Loki.

 **O**

 _ **That's all for now, hope you enjoyed. I like Cole's character but I don't know yet how will Loki sort the problem with Justin… So this is the end of chapter 3.**_

 _ **Please review and feel free to give any ideas you wanna read about.**_

 _ **See you in a week**_


	4. Chapter 4

BETTER TOGETHER

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Hello Everybody! Sorry for being late with this chapter. I know I promised I would update weekly but yesterday I had a basketball match, so I give the continue of the story now. :D**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

"What are you going to do Lukas?" asked Cole in a worried tone. "Justin will kill you"

Loki smiled. "No, he won't. Trust me." He seemed confident, but Cole could see behind his mask. Loki was scared.

"Dude… No one would think less of you if you won't appear in the parking lot afternoon…"

"I know. Because I will appear. Someone should show this Justin guy that not everybody afraid of him."

Cole nodded and changed the subject. "What's your next lesson?"

"I have literature, Math, then Chemistry and lunch."

"Then we can meet at lunch. I have totally different lessons… So, try to make friends and survive. See you at lunch" said Cole as he left Loki.

Loki watched Cole disappear at the end of the corridor and then he went to the class where Literature is kept. He was surprised to see the girl, called Sidney, who he met in the shop.

"Hey" greeted Sydney cheerfully as she noticed Loki.

"Hey" said Loki, unsure. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a lesson? And you?"

"Same, I think"

"Great then we can sit together" said Sydney as she showed a seat to Loki next to hers. They sat down and a thin woman came in, closing the door and starting the lesson. Her name was Lisa Carter and she was the most enthusiastic woman Loki ever met. She spoke about the subject so happily that the students couldn't help, but paid attention. Loki decided that literature would become his favourite subject.

"What's your next stop?" asked Sydney as the lesson was over.

"Math… Yours?"

"Math too." Smiled Sydney. "Hey… How was your day yet? Have you made friends?"

"Maybe… A guy named Cole seems very nice."

"Cole? You met Cole?" asked Sydney with laughing. "He is my best friend. We have known each other since first grade! But we always talked about that we need a third fellow. You were sent by the fate, man!"

Loki laughed. "Well, thanks. It's a pleasure to be the third member of your…team." Said he finally.

"Oh, it's an honour to us." Joked Sydney as she tried to speak like Loki. "You speak like a lawyer or I don't know… a prince. How did you learn that?"

"Oh, you have no idea." Answered Loki mysteriously.

 **O**

"Finally… My day was so booring. I missed you Lukas" greeted Cole as he reached them at lunch. "Oh, you met Sydney."

"Actually… we have met before, but never mind. Anyway, why was the day boring?" asked Sydney.

"I had Geography" said Cole sadly.

"Okay, then I understand." Answered Sydney as she patted Cole's back.

"But it doesn't matter since lunch is almost over and Lukas will have a fight soon"

"What?" asked Sydney. "What happened? What did you do? This is your first day!"

"It wasn't my fault, okay?" said Loki to end the subject.

"That's true. It was Justin's fault if we say so." Agreed Cole.

"You will have a fight with Justin?"

They continued arguing until lunchtime was over and Loki had to face Justin at the parking. So, the three 'fresh' friends started to walk toward the place, while Cole desperately tried to dissuade Loki.

When they reached the area, Justin has already been there with a little crowd who was interested in the fight.

"Hey, Skinny!" greeted Justin with an evil smile. "Are you prepared to have your ass kicked?"

The crowd laughed and most of them encouraged Justin. They even made bets.

"Two bucks for Justin" shouted a boy.

"I keep it" shouted another.

"Ten bucks for Lukas!" shouted a deep voice.

The crowd silenced and searched for the source of the voice. A tall, muscled and blond haired guy stepped to the crowd as he showed up the money.

"Thor?" Loki said finally, questioningly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I bet for the winner, brother" answered Thor with a wink.

Loki stood, shocked.

"Okay. But here are some rules, skinny. Your big bro can't help, neither your little friends." Said Justin as he pointed to Cole and Sydney. "Get it?"

Loki nodded. He was a little bit nervous now. The fight seemed more important now, that they can lose money. Also, the crowd bothered Loki.

"Okay, let's start this" said Justin as he stepped closer to Loki and the crowd made a circle around them, taking the chance from Loki to escape.

 **O**

Justin was great fighter, Loki acknowledged it. But despite the fact that Loki wasn't as strong as Justin, he moved much faster. The bigger boy kept throwing his fists toward Loki but he only a few times could hit Loki. Unfortunately Loki has already had a blackeye and some bruises.

"Listen. I don't want to hurt you. Maybe we could come to an agreement." Said Loki while he moved away from a punch of Justin.

"What are you? Crazy?" said Justin angrily. "I always win. You can't even hurt me, skinny."

Loki nodded and they continued the fight until Justin threw his fists slower and slower. He panted but then he collected his energy and jumped to catch Loki, but he easily avoided the boy and Justin landed on the ground. The crowd was in shock first, then some of them started to celebrate Loki and some of them started to give the money to Thor which they owed.

After a while, the crowd started to move away and only the brothers and the friends stayed. Then, Loki walked to Justin and held out a hand to help him up.

"Well played." Said Loki.

Justin looked up to face him and finally accepted his hand.

"Congrats, man" said Justin as he stood up.

Loki lifted up his eyebrow. "Man? What happened to 'Skinny'?"

"You deserve the new rank." Said Justin with a light smile.

Loki nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

Justin shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you think I would take your place in the running team?"

"Because… I did with the guy before me. I was faster and got into the team, just like you did today. I thought…"

"I would do the same to you" finished Loki.

Justin nodded.

"I won't…" said Loki. "If you won't try to beat me up again"

Justin let himself a smile. "Deal" he said and then walked away.

 **O**

 _ **That's all for now. I hope you liked it, if someone still reads my story. But where was Thor? What will happen to Justin? Will they become friends with Loki? I don't know yet.**_

 _ **Please review. I don't know if you are interested…**_

 _ **See you in one week!**_


	5. Chapter 5

BETTER TOGETHER

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Hello Everyone! Imagine that almost 250 people have read my story already! I am so glad. :D Anyway, I do my best to keep your interest. Here is the next chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

"Welcome everybody! I am the drama teacher but today we are not going to talk about the play. I have wonderful news!" said a little bit chubby, but very cheerful woman. It was their first lesson after the fight on the previous day and Loki started to feel the pain, caused by the injuries. Also, Thor and he had a long argument yesterday night so he was very tired.

"So, as you may know, our spring festival is coming." Continued the teacher.

"What festival?" whispered Loki to Cole.

"Oh, our school organizes this event to collect money for the local orphanage. It is actually cool if you get a great part in the program making." Answered Cole quietly.

"Here is the list of the programs that you can help in. So, I need four volunteers to be at the dunk tank." said the woman.

Loki looked around but saw nobody who put up his hand.

"Okay, then I will choose. Come… Barbara, James, Katie and…" the teacher searched through the crowd of the students and suddenly stopped at Cole. "Oh, Cole! You come too."

Cole sighed and slowly walked to the teacher. After came the target-shooting, then candy floss making and so on. Slowly all the students were included in some kind of program except Loki, Justin, Thor and girls, who Loki didn't know.

"Okay. The last you can participate in is the Kiss Corner. So let me see who we have left… Oh, Justin and Stacey as usual. Okay, you can come. But who are you two?" asked the woman as she adjusted her glasses.

"Kham… I am Lukas…" started Loki but he couldn't finish.

"Oh, you are the newcomers… the two brothers! Come here, let me talk to you. The others can go now, and they better start to think how they could develop the programs that they are in" as she finished the sentence all the students stood up and left the audition room as fast as they could.

"So, what was your name again?" Asked the woman.

"I am Timoteo Parker," said Thor with a proud smile.

"My name is Lukas Parker," said Loki.

"Oh, Spanish names. Did you change your last name to become more americanish? Never mind. You look great boys! Handsome and tall. You will be perfect for the Kiss Corner." Said the woman so happily that she almost jumped.

"Good… but could you please enlighten us what this… 'Kiss Corner' about?" asked Loki.

"Oh what a polite young man!" said the teacher as she reached for Loki's cheek and pinched it. Loki grimaced. "It is easy. Girls pay and then you have to kiss them."

Loki's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"It's easy and you get not a few money for it. Remember, it is for the orphans" finished the woman and before she headed out she had spanked Thor's face too.

"Well, I think it will be a nice program, brother," said Thor to Loki as he patted his back. Thor seemed as he enjoyed the thought of being kissed by several girls.

"Yeah… Great" said Loki, flashing a fake smile.

 **O**

The next few weeks were spent by preparing for the festival. Most of the student looked excited, but there were some, like Cole who just hated the whole thing. And some of them just simply didn't care, like Sydney. She was on the team who made the background organizing, such as reserving a place for the whole event and invite a band, and so on.

Loki maybe would enjoy this festival if he wasn't a member of the 'kissers'. But this wasn't the worst part. Thor was talking about this continuously, the only girl in the team, Stacey was a moron, who always dealt with her appearance and Justin acted strangely.

So, at first sight for Loki, everything seemed horrible and dark, but as they helped in the preparations he started to enjoy. He made friends with students, maybe not as many as Thor did. In addition, Cole and Sydney always made him and Thor stay longer and they played Romeo and Juliet or something with pirates, sometimes just simply had fun together.

Then the time came when only a week left until the festival and everybody was in a hurry. The organizing team was hanging on the phone all the time, the candy floss makers were running from shop to shop to get all the ingredients and the ones whose task was to make a smorgasbord, they were ordering different types of food while collecting recipes.

On the last day from every little booth to the biggest tents, everything was standing and was ready to welcome hundreds of people.

Cole, Sydney and Loki were standing on a hill from where they could view the whole place.

"It looks nice." Said Cole breaking the silence.

"Finally" added Loki as he sat down.

"I hope the weather stays calm," said Sydney as he followed Loki's example and sat next to him.

"Sooo, Lukas…. You are at the kissing booth?" started Cole as he lifted his eyebrows twice.

"Oh, yeah. But it's called the 'Kiss Corner'." Corrected Loki Cole, continuing the game.

"Wow. Maybe you fall in love" said Cole with an evil smile. "Oh, maybe I pay to kiss you!"

"Don't you dare!" said Loki with a scared look. "Boys can't…can they?"

Sydney and Cole started laughing so hard that Loki couldn't help but join them.

 **O**

The next day the students took their places and the festival began. Hundreds of children and adults pestered the place and paid for the programs.

At the 'Kiss Corner' several girls stood in line to get a kiss from one of the boys and also a number of boys waited to kiss Stacey.

Loki just stood and felt like dying from nervousness.

"Hey… Can we start?" asked Justin as he stepped next to Loki.

"…Yeah?"

Justin winked at him and somehow Loki felt less scared. Okay, you kiss some girls… what's the big deal? Thought to himself.

The first girl was very pretty and kissed so nicely, that Loki didn't want the kiss to end. The second was a pretty good kisser too, but there were some girls who went too far, like grabbing his a**, that he didn't appreciate. But as he shared the problem with Mrs. Spencer, the drama teacher (who was the main organiser) she just said that it's not a big deal.

Then as the day continued, less and less girls came, so Justin came up with an idea.

"Guys. Only an hour left until we have to close and we wanna collect the most money, right? So, take off your shirt!"

"What? No! Forget it." said Loki.

"Why? Just for an hour… Come on Lukas!"

"I'm in," said Thor and he took off the shirt he was wearing.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I won't take my shirt off!"

Thor and Justin shared a look and then grabbed Loki.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!"

But the two (now shirtless boys) didn't obey. They kept Loki firm and pulled off the green t-shirt he had.

"Give me back!" said Loki.

"Wow brother. You worked out?" asked Thor as he looked at Loki's abs.

"Shut up!" Loki tried to take back his shirt but Thor kept it high enough that Loki couldn't reach it.

"Right… I gave up. But after this hour you give it back, okay?"

Justin nodded and started to shout to arouse the interest of the girls. To Loki's surprise, the plan worked and they collected twice the money in one hour that they had earned during the whole day.

 **O**

When it started to become dark the people slowly left and the place became almost empty. The students started to pack the things.

"Hey. Wait!" shouted Sydney. The boys stopped the packing and looked surprised at her.

"Yes?" asked Thor.

"Can I pay last minute?" asked Sydney with a smile. "I couldn't try any of the program ms and you are the only booth which is still open."

"Alright. I'll kiss you, dear." Said Justin with a wink.

"Actually I wanted to ask Lukas."

For that Thor made a smile. Loki just stood, shocked.

"Me?"

"Yes." Said Sydney with a kind smile and she dropped a few bucks into the box where the boys collected the money. After that she (without warning) grabbed Loki and kissed him, then she left with a simple bye.

Loki just watched her and he felt that he blushed.

"I think she likes you." Said Thor.

"Yeah I think so" said Cole as he reached them. He was soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" asked Loki as he shook his head.

"Let just say that the people at the dunk tank are very good target-shooters, dude" answered Cole with a cheerless look.

The three other boys tried to hold back the laughter but couldn't.

 **O**

As they finally finished packing up everything and began to leave, still telling the stories of the day laughing at each other.

They didn't notice that a man was looking at them from a distance in the shadows.

"We will meet God of Mischief and God of Thunder… We will meet…"

 _ **O**_

 _ **As I promised I am trying to make the story more exciting. Hope you liked the chapter and please review (I really need reviews. I don't know without them whether you like my story or not) But who was the man in the shadows? Why did Loki and Thor argued? If you wanna know, continue the reading. ;)**_

 _ **Have a nice weekend and see ya in a week**_


	6. Chapter 6

BETTER TOGETHER

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Hello everybody! Imagine, I have just watched Avengers: Infinity war! It was so exciting, but even little bit sad…**_

 _ **Thanks for the new reviews, they were helpful and I must tell you, these little notes or opinions keep me going, so thank you. :D I was thinking a lot what I can include in this chapter, hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

Not long after the festival, everything went back to normal. The lessons were kept as usual, the students were in their cliques and the only thing which was unusual was the team of the runners.

It was the first training for Loki, so several students, who were curious, went to the benches which were next to the running field and paid full attention for the 'fresh runner'.

"Alright Ladies!" they could hear the strong, deep voice of Mr Gregory. "We start with some warm up activities, than we will have a long run and finally some fast sprints."

The boys ran some circles slowly and stretched a little.

"Okay! Enough from the tomfoolery that you are doing! Pair up!"

Everyone picked another fast, so the only who were left out were Loki and Justin. They shared a grimace and walked to each other.

"Then, princesses! One from the pair pick up the other and step to the start line. Come on!"

"Okay, so who should…" started Loki the question which was never asked later, as Justin had already picked up Loki.

"Wow, man! You are a lot lighter than I thought!" said Justin, as he was almost laughing.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I would take that as a compliment" he managed to say in the end.

All the boys stepped to the line slowly.

"Right. When I sign you start running as fast as you can! Understood?"

The runners nodded and Mr Gregory lifted up his hand and then suddenly he pulled it down with a fast movement, the guys began to run. Surprisingly, Justin finished first with Loki.

"Nice job, Justin! The others have to run plus one circle! NOW!"

"What? That's no fair! Lukas is the thinnest, so Justin could do the task easier!" complained one of the punished boys.

"You had the chance to pick Lukas, but you didn't. Any other problem?"

The boy shook his head and started the plus circle.

"Now, change roles and step to the line!" said Mr Gregory when the guys arrived to the finish line.

The, Loki picked up Justin, but it was less amusing for Loki than for Justin before.

"You are a lot heavier than I thought." Said Loki.

"Come on, Lukas. You can do it, man!" responded Justin encouragely.

But Loki didn't have the chance to answer, since Mr Gregory signed and he had to run.

"GO Lukas, GO!" shouted Cole and Sydney as they arrived to the other spectators.

Loki ran as fast as he could but Justin's weight was keeping him back. The other which distracted Loki was that he didn't see Thor anywhere, so he arrived on the second place.

Unfortunately the exercise was the same as it was before, so the boys started to run the 'punishment circle' obediently.

At the end of the practice all of the runners were sweaty and tired as hell.

"Lukas, son! Can I talk to you for a second?" called Mr Gregory for Loki.

"Yes Coach?"

"This is for you." Said the teacher as he handed out a jersey for him with the name, Lukas and the number, ten. "Wear it proudly" said Mr Gregory as he patted Loki's back.

 **O**

"Hey Lukas! You weren't bad at all at the practice yesterday, dude!" greeted Cole at lunch.

"Thanks… Hey guys haven't you seen Tho… Timoteo?" asked Loki.

"When I last checked he was hanging out with Justin" said Sydney with an eye roll.

"What? You don't like Justin?" asked Loki.

"As you may have recognised, he is not as kind with the others as with you and Tim" said Sydney.

Loki nodded. Sydney was right, but Loki didn't get it, why Justin likes him. They first met when Justin wanted to beat him up.

"Anyway… what happened to you guys today?" asked Loki finally as he shook away his thoughts.

"Well, my Geography lesson was cancelled so that made my day!" said Cole with a great smile.

"Mine sucked" added Sydney. "Yours?"

"Fine I guess. I had literature which made it bearable actually…" said Loki as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"Oh, oh Lukas! Can you sing?" asked a girl who just came in with a tower of papers.

"No…?" said Loki not sure what was going on.

"What a pity… anyway… I give you this papers if you want to attend the singing competition…" said the girl, blushing as Loki wanted to took the paper and their hands touched. After that, she fast rushed away.

"Okay… Who was her?" asked Loki as he lifted up his eyebrows.

"Oh, she is Gracie. She has a kind of crush on you" answered Sydney as if this would be the most natural thing to happen.

"Crush on me? Since when? And what is that… singing competition?"

"Yeah, dude. She likes you, not as if the other girls don't" said Cole with a meaningful smile.

"And with the singing stuff you can win money, that's why it's a big deal" added Sydney.

"I see." Answered Loki as he tried to work up what Cole just said.

"So are you going to participate in it?" asked Sydney.

"No, I told you, I can't sing"

"Yeah of course… Come on! I know you are good at everything you start" said Cole

"Why would you think that?" asked Loki.

"Cause you are that kind of guy, dude"

Loki didn't answer, but only shook his head and smiled.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If I can make five cart wheels without any stop, then you go." Said Sydney, stretching her hand to Loki.

"…Alright. But if I win, you should sign up for the competition" added Loki as he shook Sydney's hand.

"Deal, my friend!" said Sydney.

 **O**

 _2 hours earlier in the same day_

Thor was having a great time with Justin and his buddies, only his brother was missing. They had a fight because of him. When they had the first day at school Thor had disappeared early in that morning to travel back to Asgard in secret. He had just wanted to talk to Odin and bring some weapons he could practice with but Heimdall, their protector, dissuaded him to go back to Earth. What Thor didn't understand, why Loki was mad, as he didn't do anything at all in the end. So they started arguing and they vowed they would never talk to each other again.

"Hey Tim, are you coming?" asked Justin, breaking the line of Thor's thoughts.

"Sure, my friend" said Thor with a half-smile.

They skipped lessons to go play Rugby. Thor could see his brother, as he say: _Thor you should take responsibility. That way Father would see the process and end our punishment._

Thor knew Loki was right. He felt sorry for his brother, since he always got into trouble because of him, but he would never admit that to Loki.

"You know… I kind of like your brother's company, but you should join the runner team." Said Justin when they finished playing rugby and started to walk.

"Uhhh… I am not as talented in running as Lo..Lukas… But thanks for the opportunity"

"Okay then, what about girls? You like somebody?" asked Justin.

"I don't know…"

"Come on!"

"I…urm….arghhh!"

"What man? I wasn't too pushy!"

But Thor kept shouting. His head was in pain. He felt like something, like an arrow just went through his skull.

"Hey dude? You alright?" asked Justin, now worried. "I call the ambu…." But he didn't finish as he fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Justin…arghh…what the hell?!" Thor had managed to say before he passed out too.

Then a man, dressed in dark clothes stepped next to the two unconscious boys and let himself an evil smile.

"Nice to meet you again, God of Thunder" he said, then he smacked and the three of them disappeared all of a sudden.

 **O**

 _ **So that was chapter 6. Hope you liked it. :D But what now? Will Loki find Thor? Will they put things together? As I usually say, keep reading. ;D By the way, on next Saturday I am going to take the English language exam so I will be surely late with the update. SORRY. (I try to update as soon as possible)**_

 _ **Please review and see you in one week!**_


	7. Chapter 7

BETTER TOGETHER

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Hello again! Sorry for the late chapter but as I mentioned I had an exam. If you are interested I think I will pass it! Anyway, here's the new part and thanks you guys for reading my story.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Thor woke up in a dark, tiny place and with his hands tied. He looked around, but only he could see was Justin, lying next to him.

"Hey, Justin! Wake up!" whispered Thor and kicked the other boy lightly.

"Ahhh… What?" asked Justin as he became conscious again. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea, my friend. It's all dark" answered Thor.

"What the hell is going on? How did we get here? And why are we tied up?" asked Justin with worry and anger in his voice.

"I don't know, but we have to try to untie our hands" said Thor as he was trying to spread-eagle his hands. "I think I almost got it"

Then, suddenly a door opened, the place was fulled with light and a man stepped in.

"Who are you?" asked Thor, squinting.

"Your worst nightmare" answered the mysterious person and grabbed Thor's tied arms, then pulled him out of the place.

"Hey what are you doing?" shouted Justin but the instead of any answer the door was shut and Justin was left in the darkness.

 **O**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Sydney seriously.

"I am a hundred percent sure" answered Loki with a mischievous smile.

"Alright" Sydney shrugged and started to make cart wheels.

Cole counted them loudly. "One… Two… Three…"

In the meantime Loki's smile started to fade.

"And FIVE! Wow Sydney, you didn't forget anything." Said Cole enthusiastically.

"Wait… What do you mean she didn't forget anything?" asked Loki.

"Oh, she used to do gymnastics. Sydney was very talented, but she finished it. I thought you knew that" answered Cole.

"No I didn't. In case, I had no idea! So, this way it was not fair!"

"Woah… Wait a minute! We made a deal, you can't just break it!" said Sydney angrily.

"Really? Then you should have told me that you are trained to do cart wheels!"

"What would be the fun then?" asked Sydney cunningly.

"Wait! You know what? I have a great idea!" said Cole unexpectedly to break the debate.

Loki and Sydney turned to Cole with a questioning look.

"The deal was that if you win Sydney, Lukas should attend the competition and if Lukas wins you should participate right?"

The other two nodded.

"Then, since Sydney cheated …"

"Hey!" Sydney interrupted.

"Just wait for it. So since there was a… a misunderstanding, you should sign up for the contest together!" finished his speech Cole proudly.

"What? NO way!" said Sydney.

"I have to agree with the cheater. Are you out of your mind?"

"So don't like the idea…"asked Cole with a scared look.

"Well, no we don't." said Loki.

"Alright… then we have a problem… I have already sign you guys up for it…" said Cole with a shy smile.

"WHAT?"

 **O**

Justin had been trying to rescue himself for almost 3 hours, when finally the rope started to loosen.

 _Yes! That's it, come on!_ He thought. Eventually, he freed himself and started to search for any escape. Since it was all dark he could only finger the walls. He reached the place where the door should be. He found the door handle but of course the exit was closed.

 _Okay Justin… What now?_ He stepped back as far as he could and ran to the door but it didn't open up. He stepped back and tried again a few times, until the door fell out from its place with Justin on it.

The boy jumped up and looked around. The place looked like a warehouse. It was abandoned and the place rest in silence. _Great, then nobody is here….easier to escape!_

The boy started to run and searched for any exit. Finally, he found a door and when he went through it, he found himself in the middle of nowhere.

 _Okay I have to find the police! But what if the man kill Tim by the time the police arrive?... Or just end him because I warned the police... No, there gonna be another way… Lukas!_

Justin started to run again. After a long and exhausting run, he found an abandoned place and finally a public phone. He grabbed the device and dialled the number of his school.

 **O**

Loki and Sydney had been arguing with Gracie for over an hour.

"I don't get it! Why can't you just cross our names from the list?" asked Sydney with temper.

"I told you! I have already given the list to Miss Stacey, the main organiser. I can't change anything now…" Gracie explained in a low voice.

"But we did not want to participate, only Cole made a mistake!" said Loki.

"A big one!" added Sydney as she gave a lethal look to Cole. Cole just wished he was dead.

"Listen…" started Loki but he couldn't finish.

" _Attention please! Lukas Parker is wanted in the principal's office! Lukas Parker is wanted in the principal's office!"_ they could hear the speakers.

"What have you done?" asked Sydney but Loki had no idea what this was about.

"I have to go, I guess…" said Loki and left the little group.

He walked through the corridors and walked up on the stairs then he reached the office. He heard a lot about this office. The others told him that the principal is cruel and who once step into this room never leaves it. Of course he didn't believe in these gossips but he started to feel uncomfortable as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called him.

Loki open the door and stepped in.

"Good afternoon Sir. I was called…" said Loki.

"Yes, Mr Parker. You have a phone call" answered the principal and handed out the receiver he was holding. Loki stepped forward and accepted the device.

"Hello?" Loki called.

"Oh thank GOD Lukas! Listen! Tim and I were kidnapped and…" he could hear Justin's frustrated voice on the other end of the call.

"Wait? What?" asked Loki. "Who kidnapped you? And why?"

"I don't know. The last thing I can remember is that Tim and I were talking then everything is blank…"

"I see… Where are you now?"

"I have no idea…In the middle of nowhere."

"And where is Tim? Is he with you? Can I talk to him?" asked Loki.

"I think that would be a little bit hard, since only I could escape…"

"What? Oh God…"

"Listen Lukas… I didn't contact the police… I think it would risk Tim's life…"

"Right, nice thought…Okay. Justin, I have an idea how I can get there but it may take some time… Try to get into somewhere safe and I make a plan"

"Okay, but Lukas…"

"Yes?"

"Hurry…"

And then the call ended. Loki stood, shocked. What now? He could teleport there by his magic but he didn't know where…And Thor…In addition, he was alone, and Justin was right. It would be better not to contact the authorities. He could only think of two friends and he hoped they would help…

He nodded then turn and gave the receiver back to the principal.

"Could you tell me what was this phonecall about, Mr Parker?"

"Oh…Well" started Loki "It is a long story…" he said and the left the office.

 _Now, let's find Sydney and Cole._ He thought and began to run.

 **O**

 _ **That's all for now. I hope you liked it and will keep reading! Next chapter will probably be late, because we will celebrate my friend's birthday! But I promise I will update as soon as possible.**_

 _ **See you guys in one week.**_


	8. Chapter 8

BETTER TOGETHER

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Hello everybody again! Sorry for being late but here is the newest part, I hope you'll like it. Oh, and I wanted to thank the encouraging reviews, however I have only received a few…. Anyway, thanks. :D**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

Loki finally found Sydney and Cole, who were still arguing about that singing competition. He rushed towards them.

"Guys! I need hel…" started Loki.

"Wait a minute Lukas. I'm in a middle of a conversation" interrupted Sydney.

Loki froze for a moment to suppress his anger.

"We need to talk! NOW!" he said seriously and grabbed the hands of his surprised friends. He pulled them into a classroom which was empty and then closed the door.

"What's going on?" asked Cole in a worried tone. "I have never seen you like this…"

"Tim and Justin were kidnapped…" said Loki in a low voice.

"What?" asked Sydney in misbelief. "How and when?"

"I don't really know the details… Justin called that's why I went to the principal's office."

"We have to inform the police…." Said Cole.

"No, we don't. We shouldn't. If the kidnapper heard about it, he would probably kill Tim."

"Wait. You said they called you" said Cole with a questioning look.

"No I said Justina called…. Only he could escape"

"Then where is he? We have to go there and help him" said Sydney.

"I don't know… He didn't know either."

"Then… what now? How could we find them?" asked Sydney.

"Mobiles" said Cole deep in thoughts.

"Pardon?" said Loki.

"Justin has a phone. The kidnapper probably took it to prevent them to contact anyone."

"So?"

"So, if we have luck, Justin's phone get it location sign turned on. Maybe I can locate where it is." Finished the speech Cole and smiled. "What are ICT lessons good for?"

 **O**

Justin had been walking for over two hours on an abandoned road when he noticed a car coming towards him. He started waving as conspicuously as he could, so the small flatbed truck stopped.

"What the hell are you doing here son?" asked the driver.

"Nice question, but long story. Could you give me a hand and drop me in the nearest city?" answered Justin.

"Sure. Get in weird boy" said the man. "What's your name?"

"Thanks. I'm Justin"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Phil, Phil Coulson"

 **O**

Loki, Cole and Sydney stepped into the school library where were some free for use computers. The three of them went to one of the computers and sat down.

"And now?" asked Loki when Cole signed in.

"Calm down. I can do this alone. Maybe you two could do some research while I am here." Said Cole as he was pushing the keyboard's buttons.

Loki looked at Sydney and she nodded. They left the library.

"So, Tim and Justin skipped lessons. Where could they do?" thought Sydney out loud.

"Do some sports?" added Loki.

"Yeah, that's quite likely."

They left the school building and went to the schoolyard. They spotted the coach, Mr. Gregory and went to him.

"Good afternoon, coach" greeted Loki.

Mr. Gregory turned to him. "Same to you, champion"

"Have you seen Justin and Timoteo, my brother recently?" asked Loki.

"Hmmm… Let me think… Yes. Yesterday. They were playing rugby in the car park." Answered the teacher.

"Thank you" said Sydney as Loki ran towards the parking lot without a goodbye.

Sydney gain upon Loki and they stopped in the car park. They were walking when Loki noticed a rugby ball somewhere farer.

"Look!"

The two of them went there and Sydney lifted up the ball.

"Give me that, would you?" asked Loki for the ball. Sydney gave it to him.

"Erm… Why don't you check on Cole while I continue this?" asked Loki.

"Why not?" said Sydney and left Loki alone with the rugby ball.

Loki had the ability to get visions by his magic by touching a single object. He learnt this with his mother, Frigga when he was very little.

He touched the ball and closed his eyes. He started to see two shapes. Two boys. Thor. One of them is surely Thor. Then something is wrong. Something is happening but Loki can't see why. Then the two boys are lying, unconsciously and… there is someone! A man. But who? Then a flick and nothing. Just the parking lot.

Loki opened up his eyes. Now he knew. Someone kidnapped the boys on purpose. But this someone was not from this realm…

 **O**

"How is it going Cole?" asked Sydney from the care-worn boy, who was still working on the computer.

"Not well" answered Cole.

"What do you mean by 'not well'?"

"I finally broke the security system on Justin's phone but I can't find the device."

"What? Why?"

"There are only two possibilities. One, the phone is turned off or two, the location sign is turned off." Answered Cole with a deep sigh.

"Then… what now?" asked Sydney desperately.

"I don't know. I have no idea… I'm sorry…"

 **O**

"So, what here you doing here son? "asked Phil.

"Nothing…" answered Justin uncomfortably. He wasn't sure about this guy. He showed up from nowhere and helped without any worries.

"I see. And… have you had any company?"

"No"

"Really? No friends?"

"No"

"Nobody?"

"No! What's that? An interrogation or what? Just drove me to the next city and leave me alone, would you?"

"Actually, I wouldn't. And this is an interrogation, indeed." Answered Phil.

"What?" Justin was totally confused now.

"I'm special agent Phil Coulson, from the agency, named SHIELD. We are investigating in the case of a disappearance of a non-human person who arrived only a few weeks ago." Said Phil as he gave his badge to the stunned Justin.

"Are you talking about Tim?" asked Justin finally.

"So, you weren't alone, I suppose."

Justin nodded. "Look, Mr agent… My friend was kidnapped and I don't know what would happen to him if I told you the details…"

"Alright. You can trust the SHIELD. What if I tell you the truth about your friend and for that you tell me everything?"

Justin thought for a tie then said "Deal"

"Okay. The two kids who you know as Timoteo and Lukas Parker are actually from a place, called Asgard. The real identity of them are Thor and Loki Odinson. They arrived to earth 5 weeks ago and we don't know what their purposes are. Your turn" said Phil.

"So Lukas and Tim are aliens?" asked Justin.

"Kind of, but more likely to say they are asgardians. And they are in trouble, as far as I know. So?"

Justin nodded and told every single detail he knew to agent Coulson.

 **O**

Loki joined Cole and Sydney in the library. As he arrived Cole informed him about the bad news.

"No worry. I have an idea but…" started Loki and looked into his friends eyes. "Look. It was fantastic to meet you. You are standing the closest to say you are my friends. Thanks for everything. This was the best period of my whole lifetime. Have a wonderful life you two" said Loki and began to leave the place.

"Hey! Wait! Stay where you are!" said Cole and Sydney together. They went in front of Loki and stopped him.

"What is this? A goodbye? Because for that it was horrible" said Sydney. "And if you think we will let you go without us you are very stupid Mr! As you said we are the closest to you as friends and friends don't betray each other. So what are you going to do?" finished Sydney.

Loki stood, froze. He finally managed to look at Cole.

"You heard her" said Cole.

Loki couldn't help but smiled. He motioned them to follow him.

"I have to tell you the truth before we start anything" said Loki seriously.

"Go on" encouraged him Cole.

"My name is not Lukas Parker and I'm not from Mystic." Began Loki.

"What?" asked Sydney. "Are you a serial killer or something?"

"No. I am here, on earth because of a punishment… long story. My name is Loki Odinson, and I am from Asgard. My brother is Thor Odinson most known as the God of Thunder. We are the princes of Asgard." Said Loki and he waited them to work up what they heard.

"So, you are from north mythology?" asked Cole.

"On earth we are most known from mythology, yes" answered Loki patiently.

"I see. And what are you the God of?"

"I am known as the God of Mischief. I am so sorry I didn't tell but…" Loki started the explanation but couldn't finish.

"The God of Mischief? Thor? Loki? Asgard?" listed Sydney.

"I knew… knew that you wouldn't forgive or understand…"

"Are you kidding? This is the coolest thing ever happened to me!" said Cole "I am a friend of the God of Mischief"

"Who is a prince of a kingdom, named Asgard. How many people could tell the same?" added Sydney. "So…What's the plan, Loki?"

 **O**

 _ **So that was chapter 8, hope you liked it… Sorry again for being late but I had so many programs recently that I almost could swim in them… :D Thank you for reading my story, if someone still doing it… Please leave a review if you liked the chapter.**_

 _ **See ya in a week!**_


	9. Chapter 9

BETTER TOGETHER

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Hello guys! I had just arrived from a two day long trip and I am a little exhausted, so sorry for the possible mistakes. :D Here is chapter nine, just for you ;D**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

"So, what's the plan?" asked Cole again. They were walking out of the school.

"I can use magic but not sure in the details yet…." Answered Loki deep in thoughts.

Cole nodded and then slowed his steps down to stay farer with Sydney.

"So, do you believe these 'God things'?" asked Cole from Sydney.

"I don't really know…. I mean it would explain lots of things but … I mean maybe it is just he is worried and doesn't know what to do, so he desperately need something to grab and…"

"And this is all he got?" finished Cole.

"Yeah… and us… "

"So you think we should play the game with him?"

"This is the best we can do…" said Sydney and they remained silent.

Loki guided them to a little park which was near from the school. They went deep into it and when they were about at the middle of it, Loki stopped.

"And now?" asked Sydney as she looked around.

"I will try something which I hadn't done for a very long time…" answered Loki and he sat down.

"And that would be to?" asked Cole as he sat opposite of Loki.

"When we were young with my brother, my mother taught us a game. We could connect to each other, like the twins can know sometimes the other's thoughts. So, when we played a hiding game we usually cheated with this ability to find the other." Explained Loki.

"Wow… and how would it help now?" asked Cole, looking very excited.

"Since it is kind of a mind reading or something, I can gain information from Thor"

"And then you could tell us where he is?" asked now Sydney.

"No, but I can teleport there, wherever it is."

"I still not get it. I mean, why don't you teleport there now without this thing, mind reading or whatever?"

"Because, for teleportation I need an exact place to know or to see where I wanna go" said Loki.

"Okay… Lukas or Loki… I think you are too worried to think clear… maybe it would be better to leave us to solve this issue…" said Sydney.

"What? I thought you believed me…"

"We agreed to believe you, since your brother disappeared and it's normal to be frustrated…"

"But I am not! Or I am, but I am Loki, Loki Odinson!" said Loki in an angry tone.

"Then… prove it…" said Cole in a low voice.

Loki turned to him in disbelief and with a disappointed look. "Prove it? You want me to prove it? Right. But friends don't need evidence…" He sighed and closed his eyes, then showed several copies of himself.

Cole and Sydney stood frozen. It went for a few seconds then Loki finished the 'presentation' and opened up his eyes.

"I think we need to apologise…" Cole managed to say finally.

"Yeah, I think you do. But first let's save Thor…" said Loki with a pale smile. He sat down again and Cole and Sydney sat down next to him.

Loki closed his eyes and started to concentrate and excluded the outside world.

 _Come on… please…._ Thought Loki. He felt the sweat drops falling down from his face. _COME ON!_

Then eventually, he started to see darkness and hear someone speaking. Soon, the picture started to become clear. He felt that Thor's hands were tied to a chair so tight that he couldn't move. Also, a terrible headache made him difficult to pay attention to the speaking person.

Loki needed to concentrate more. He felt his nose bleeding. _It doesn't matter… Just pay attention Loki_

Then he heard some words what the man said.

" _I waited for this for years… I couldn't wait to see this happen! And now… Finally…"_ the man said in a satisfied tone.

 _Okay… Weird… Who the hell is he?...Never mind…Focus on the background…_ Loki thought.

Thor was kept in a small room, as he could see. The walls were dirty and only one, old lamp gave light to the place. The floor was wet and there were some strange sounds in the distance.

 _It should be enough… Maybe I can teleport there now…_ Thought Loki and opened his eyes.

The first he saw, was his friends watching him curiously and worriedly.

"So? You started bleeding… you alright?" asked Sydney first.

"Have you seen Thor or Justin?" asked Cole right after Sydney.

"Can you teleport there now?" asked Sydney again.

"Okay…Wait. Slowly. Yes I saw Thor and yes I can teleport there now and yes I am alright." Answered Loki with a little laughter. "But I have to go alone…"

"No! Forget it! We discussed that!" said Sydney forcefully.

"No. You don't get it. I mean, I have to go alone because I have left only very little power to teleport and plus two passengers would be too much…" explained Loki slowly and a little weakly.

"Oh… I see. Then what should we do?"

"I don't know but I'm sure you will figure it out" said Loki with a wink and then disappeared.

"Cool" said Cole.

 **O**

Loki arrived to the small where Thor sat, tied up. He lost his balance and crashed to the wall behind him. His magic was in a low level, so was his energy.

"Loki?" said Thor surprised.

The man who stood next to Thor turned and saw Loki, who just stood up. Then he started to laugh hard.

"Loki Odinson himself? You can't be this foolish to just appear in here without any help"

"Maybe I am" said Loki and winked to Thor. Thor gave him a questioning look then felt his ropes losen and understood what his brother was doing.

"You were always a moron! You and your brother! You destroyed me!" shouted the man and approached to Loki.

"Who are you?" asked Loki.

"You don't remember either… I was a member of your Father's kingdom! I was responsible for your safety when once Odin went for a hunt. He banished me after the incident you two caused!" said the man and grabbed Loki's neck and pinned him to the wall. "Watch me carefully and then say you don't remember!" he shouted.

Loki desperately wanted to free himself but couldn't. Then his and the madman's eyes met and he realised.

"Kiron Kher?" Loki said quietly, still trying to breathe. "Our old supervisor?"

The man nodded but didn't let Loki go. Loki tried to focus on releasing Thor but he started to see things blurry and then darkness. The last thing he heard was Kiron's evil laughter…

 _ **O**_

 _ **So this was chapter 9, hope you liked it. But what will happen to them? And what about Cole and Sydney? And the SHIELD? Just keep reading and I promise I will satisfy all your curiosity. :D**_

 _ **Please review! See you in a week!**_


End file.
